There are several cat litter pan products on the market all of which require a person to separately purchase a litter pan and litter. It is a messy, unpleasant and often, unsanitary procedure to change and clean the litter pan and most cat owners do not look forward to it. In fact, the litter pan should be cleaned each time the litter is changed which is time consuming. In addition, the cat has the tendency to claw or scratch at the litter before using it and in so doing causing it to fly out of the pan onto the floor. This, obviously causes an unwanted mess and is unsanitary. Also, after using the litter pan, the cat has a tendency to scratch at any available surface to clean its paws. This can also scatter litter.
There are many kinds and shapes of litter pans currently existing, however, to the best of my knowledge, there are none that incorporate a disposable litter tray suitable for easy removal and replacement with a new litter tray. My invention incorporates a disposable litter tray, containing litter, to be easily removed from a permanent litter pan and replaced with a new one. This eliminates the usual mess and unsanitary conditions that are associated with cleaning a litter pan.